


What Ifs

by Agentrogers17



Series: Remmy, Siri and their Dove [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Idiots in Love, James Potter is a Good Friend, Jealous Remus Lupin, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), POV Sirius Black, Pregnancy Scares, Protective Sirius Black, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, missed period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: The seventh-year goes fast, crazy and full of drama. This time Sirius and Reader have to face the possibility of being pregnant at 17. And they are still just friends with benefits, boys and Lily have no idea.It is a part of the series but can be read alone.
Relationships: James Potter & Reader, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Reader, Sirius Black & Reader, Sirius Black/Reader
Series: Remmy, Siri and their Dove [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872535
Kudos: 24





	What Ifs

"Have you seen (Y/N/N)?" I asked, looking at the lads. James and Peter were playing some sort of a card game, Remus was writing something on his parchment. He perked up on the mention of the girl's name, arse he is. Never giving her enough attention except when it was close to full moon and Moony took over. The poor girl was madly in love with the lad, but never really confident enough to ask for me from Remus. Scared of losing him, cherishing his presence next to her more than anything. 

"Not really," Prongs said. He was looking at me with an amused look in his eyes. "Surprised you don't know where your girl is Pads, you usually two are attached by the hip. Didn't she stay with us last night?" 

"She did, she was gone in the morning. She didn't leave a note or anything. She usually lets me know." I was worried, not much, I had a gut feeling when she was in danger. And I was calm right now, other than missing her, the itch that was caused by the curiosity about her whereabouts. 

"Maybe let her be free," Remus scoffed, "She can't be with you, 24/7."

"I am her best friend, Moony," I rolled my eyes at the blond, "I am worried about her. She is never without me too long."

"(Y/N/N) is growing up to a fine young lass, Pads. Maybe she found a boyfriend?" James said smirking. Much aware of my crush on her. "I think I saw some love bites on her neck a couple of times before. Maybe she has an ongoing relationship?" he kept talking. Well, if he knew those love bites were from me, and she had an ongoing sexual relationship with me, he wouldn't be looking at this smug. Remus perked up at the mention of love bites on the girl's neck, jealousy, that he wouldn't admit to himself or to me, clear on his gold speckled green eyes. The fact that James knew about the marks I carelessly left on the girl's (s/c) neck and tops of her tits, worried me, we both didn't want others to know. Me because it was much more than sex for me and her because she was insecure. 

"Lost something down (Y/N/N)'s collar, Potter? What does Lily think of you ogling other girls chests like that?" I said, making him blush and stutter.

"Actually I noticed them first," I heard the redhead's voice from behind.

"So what did you lose down (Y/N)'s collar, Evans?" I turned to face her, smirking, "I know Prongs is boring to look at and such, but pity the lad, he can't stand a chance against (Y/N)."

"She asked me to call you by the way," she said a bit more serious, "She is at the Astronomy Tower. Said it was important." And I ran, I could hear James making fun of me from behind, but I couldn't really care about it right now. (Y/N) was alone, she needed me, and it was important. There wasn't anything more important than finding her right now. There was nothing more prior to me. I ran the distance in 5 minutes and climbed the steps, two at time. She was looking outside, arms resting on the railings, the wind brushing her hair back. 

"Love," I said, moving to stand next to her, wrapping my arm around her waist, pulling her to rest against me. She looked troubled, more troubled than I ever saw her be. "What is wrong, beautiful?" I asked, kissing her shoulder, lips following up the column of her neck, up to her lips and capturing them in a comforting kiss. She sighed, resting a hand tight above my heart. I covered that hand with mine, enjoying the way her hand was much smaller and colder, covering it from the wind and outside world, wanting to cover the girl herself from the outside world, protect her from everything and everyone. "Tell me, sweet girl," I whispered into her lips, as her fingers found their way into my curls. "Tell me what is bothering you. Let me fix it. Let me make you feel better. You just need to tell me what it is. And I promise you. I will fix it for you. I will fix anything for you."

She looked down, worrying her lip. Merlin how I wanted to be the one who was biting that lip. Bloody lass, even in the most stressful times she was irresistible, even when she wasn't trying, she had the effect on me. 

"Tell me, love," I tried to encourage her, hands sliding down to her hips, rubbing the meat under my fingers, "Tell me, darling. You can tell me anything and everything, I will always be here, I will always be by your side."

"Always?" she asked, her doe eyes lifting up to meet mine, her face radiant under the evening sun.

"Always." I nodded.

"I missed my period. I never miss my period, Siri," she whispered, her hands still against my chest. She was to get her period a week ago. She usually was loyal to her cycle; throughout the time she had her period, she only missed a couple of times, which made my job of pampering her on those days easier. I knew when to be prepared, and the signs that it was about to happen. 

"By a week?" I asked, rubbing the tips of her hipbones, a gesture to comfort both her and myself. The worst-case scenario was that she was pregnant with my child. And my only concern was that we were too young, she was too young to be a mother. But if she wanted, if she were pregnant and wanted to keep it, I would be there for her and the baby in every step. Even the war couldn't stop us, if she wanted a baby, and with me. I would give her anything, just for a smile from her. 

"Yeah," she nodded, eyes still misty with anxiety.

"We will find you a pregnancy test, yeah?" I asked. And she nodded.

"Are you mad?" she asked, fingers stilling on my chest.

"For what love? If you are pregnant, you didn't get pregnant by yourself, I was a willing participant there, too."

"And if I am pregnant?"

"Then we will take care of it. Be it having a baby, or getting an abortion. As long as it is with you, and as long as you want and let me be a part of it, I am good with both options. No need to stress, yeah?" I asked, caressing her cheek, and planting a kiss on her forehead. "We are in this together. Nothing can defeat the two of us. And so what if there is a baby, I am down for anything, as long as you are with me."

"Thank you, Siri," she whispered, burying her face in my neck, I wounded my arms around her round curves and pressed her to myself. 

"Nothing to thank me for, love," I whispered into her hair, "Next weekend we will go to Hogsmead and get the pregnancy test. Then, we will see what we need to do."

"Will we tell others? About if I am pregnant?"

"We can tell them if you want, Peter will get scared for sure. And James will be an idiot, but he always is an idiot, the topic doesn't really matter. But Remus and Lills might be good to calm you down, yeah? You can say that the baby is mine if there is one, or just that it was a fling and you don't want to tell him before being sure. Whatever you are comfortable with, I am okay with it. Give as much information as you want, or are content with."

"What about you?" she asked, fingers curling around my t-shirt, clinging onto me. 

"I am comfortable with whatever. I don't care what they think. I don't care how they'll react. Only your opinion matters."

"What about James's?"

"He'll get over it. He is my best mate, my brother. But you, my darling, are my family, my world. You are my first priority; you always will be. Don't worry your pretty head about anything or anyone. You have me; you will always have me. You don't need to worry about anything, ever."

***

We went back to Griffindor common room, her hand in mine, my cardigan wrapped around her body. Boys and Lily were still sitting there when we entered, all looked at us, as we moved to sit next to them. I sat on the large loveseat, pulling her next to me, she was sitting under my arm, her head resting against my shoulder. Peter went somewhere; we had no idea where. 

"So..." James said, looking at her gently, "What's up?" he asked, he was sitting on the sofa closest to us. He rested a hand on her knee, rubbing her leg, trying to comfort the girl, her anxiety was visible, no matter how many times I tried to reassure her. And I couldn't blame her, being pregnant at 17 by your best friend's baby, couldn't be ideal. Remus's eyes were focused on the girl. I knew he was worried but also too busy with self-pity to make a move to comfort the girl.

"I might be pregnant," she whispered. And I had to give it to James, and he reacted much more collected than I would ever expect him to. Sure his eyes grew large for a second, brows hitting his hairline, but at least he didn't say anything stupid. Lily and Remus just watched with caution, but Remus's fingers gripping the book in his hand with too much force, his knuckles white, jaw clenched, book bending a bit under the force he was squeezing it with. 

"Do you know who the father is?" James askes gently, kneeling in front of the girl, resting both his hands on her tight clad legs. She nodded a yes.

"Do you want to tell us who he is?" he asked again, not forceful or anything, voice soft and gentle. 

"I want to make sure I am pregnant first. My period is late; there is a high possibility it is just stress," she said, trying to calm herself and everyone.

"Of course, darling," James nodded. "We will be with you, no matter what, you already know that. Even if you are pregnant and the father doesn't want it," how wrong James was, and how naive he was, the possible father to be was sitting right in front of him. I squeezed (Y/N)'s shoulder to remind her I was here and with her. She nodded thanks at James, and James hugged her as he got up on his feet, pressing a kiss to the girl's head, whispering that it would be okay.

"Want to go and cuddle, darling?" I asked half an hour later, and she nodded. We went back to our room, leaving others downstairs, she slipped into one of my longer t-shirts and curled next to me. Her bare legs were intervening with my pyjama-clad ones, one of her arms around my waist, slipping under my shirt, fingertips caressing bare skin of my back, following the line of my spine. I kissed her head gently. I peppered kisses all over her soft hair and cool forehead until she fell asleep. I would be a liar, if I said, that the possibility of her carrying my child and holding both of them in my arms right now did not excite me. So what if we were young, barely children ourselves, it was (Y/N) (Y/L/N) and Sirius Black. We were family. We were each other's whole worlds; there wasn't any other woman or man who could make my heart beat as she did. Someone who I could love as much as I did love her. So what if she didn't know about me being in love with her yet? Everything would be okay.

***

The next few days, until the Hogsmead day, everyone was extra careful with (Y/N). Even the possibility of her carrying a child both excited and gave anxiety to all of us. I would make sure she ate, drank and slept. I would hug her to my chest, whenever she would get too worried. Kiss her pretty head until it wasn't full of worry anymore. 

It was the Hogsmead morning, right after breakfast, the two of us rushed to the village. We took the test and went to the closest bathroom.

"Wait outside. I need to pee in it," she said, it was a one-stall bathroom.

"I think I am familiar both with your cunt and the action of peeing, seeing you pee won't really be a shock," I said, rolling my eyes, and helping her take her coat off and prepared the test of her.

"I can't pee with you here," she huffed.

"Sure you can," I said, undoing her zipper for her, as she was still stalling, "There is a possibility of you carrying my child in here," I said caressing the bump of her soft tummy, "It is just pee. Do it. Or I will tickle you until you do." I said, moving to sit on the counter, giving her space. She huffed a breath and rolled the pants down her thick legs, her pretty cunt on display, so were her soft thighs. She peed on the text and put it to the counter after closing the cap. It was a little jar full of black liquid; the package said it would turn bright orange if she was pregnant or light green if she was not. It took around 5 to ten minutes. She cleaned herself as I watched the jar; her hands were shaking, so I moved to help her dress herself. I pulled her knickers over her hips, tapping her bare bum, squeezing both her butt cheeks, making her giggle at the action. Then I moved to pull her pants back to their place. I pressed a kiss on her shoulder when I moved down to find her pants pooling around her knees. I stepped back as she washed her hands and pulled her to my chest as we waited. I was humming gently, hugging her to myself, tucking her face under my chin, and swaying with her. Her face was hidden in my chest, my eyes on the jar. 

"Tell me when it is finished?" she asked me, and I nodded.

"Of course, my love," I said, squeezing her torso. I scratched her scalp gently, kissed the crown of it. The jar started changing the seconds later; I pressed her to myself even further. It was light green; she wasn't pregnant. And even though I was relieved, I also was a bit sad. The idea of having something that mixed her beauty with my features was too alluring. 

"You can look, darling," I whispered, she lifted her head, her whole body shaking like a leaf. 

"I am not pregnant?" she whispered, "Oh thank Merlin, Sirius, oh Merlin." she breathed out.

"Want to celebrate?" I asked. Already half ready to go.

"Here?" she asked, a cafe's bathroom in the crack of the morning was not the best place but had its own thrill.

"If you want to," I whispered, cupping her arse, while devouring her lips, biting the lower one. 

"A quick one?" she asked, and I smirked, pushing the pants and knickers I pulled minutes ago, turning her around. Before taking off my own pants, I decided to treat her a bit. Spanking her gently, moving to play with her clit. She already was a bit wet, but I wanted to make sure she was slicker, nıt wanting it to be non-pleasant for her in any way. My fingers entered her tight and warm cunt, finger-fucking her softly. 

"Please, Siri," she whispered, "Just fuck me."

"Whatever you want, my darling," I whispered into her neck, biting on her collar bone. I entered her from behind, making both of us moan at the position, the mirror, Merlin seeing each other's faces on the mirror as I fucked her from behind, seeing myself making her whole body tremble was a whole other level of arousal. It didn't take long for both of us to come. I pulled out and cleaned her, pulling my wand casting a birth control spell, to make sure we wouldn't have another scare like this again. 

"Good to go?" I whispered, kissing her one last time. She nodded, still a bit shaky on her legs. 

"I am," she whispered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think.


End file.
